1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a secondary battery pack including the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to developments in the fields of wireless Internet and communication technology, distribution of mobile phones and portable computers that may be operated by using a battery without an external power supply device has increased. Mobile phones or portable computers may have a small size and may be easy to carry, and may be being widely used for both business and personal use.